The Augur
by SexyPurpleBeast
Summary: "Percy. Stay put! We're on our way to find you! Tyson is close, at least we THINK he's the closest! We're trying to get a lock on your position." What if Tyson wasn't the closest? What if somebody else had the same dream and managed to find Camp Jupiter first? Would they be willing to help the Romans as much as Percy Jackson? Would they have the same feelings towards the Augur?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you guys! SexyPurpleBeast here with another story! This will kind of be a long A/N because I need to introduce you to the story and get some things straight, but you don't have to read it. The story will still make sense if you don't - hopefully.  
**

**You might know me from my other 3 stories, _Family Week, Compatibility, _and _Warriors of Chaos_, all of which are Percy Jackson fanfics and are currently in-the-making! If you don't, then I suggest you go check them out!  
**

**This is my fourth fanfic I have written, and it is different than the others. My full length stories are all around 30 chapters long, where as this one, will only be about 10. It's a short story! I was re-reading SoN and when I read a certain line in the story, it triggered the thought _"What if he wasn't?"_ I was brainstorming for a little while, before going to check on the stories I read. I was saw one, with an Octavian/Percy relationship and I thought _"Hmm...If there is a story with Percy, is there one with Annabeth?"_ No. There wasn't, and thus this story was born!  
**

**I combined the two ideas I wanted to do into this novella, and I decided to post the first chapter! I'm hoping you guys will Review and tell me what you think of the idea! I also know this is an ORIGINAL PLOT, so I own the plot as well as the Roman Campers you will meet in this story! (If Rick mentions them in the series, they don't belong to me!)  
**

**I think that's all for this A/N! So Read, Review, Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

CHAPTER I - ANNABETH PoV

The bus ride had been fairly short – only thirty two and a half minutes – before I got off in the station closest to my destination; The Berkeley Hills. The station was just off a fairly busy highway and about a quarter of a mile from the Caldecott tunnel.

The bus had been pretty full, but I was only one of two passengers getting off at this stop. The other, who was sitting next to me during the trip, happened to be a boy with blond hair in khaki shorts, a long sleeved purple t shirt, purple vans, and a pair of sunglasses. He wasn't very talkative. He kept to himself, while muttering to his stuffed giraffe about how stupid Neptune, I assumed the planet, was.

During the five minutes the bus remained in the station, he stood over by a window and looked out. I didn't pay the boy much attention, but I caught him doing something strange out of my peripheral vision. He was stroking the giraffe with his wrist.

This wouldn't appear strange to most people, maybe he just liked how the animal felt. But to me, this motion brought something to my attention that normal mortals wouldn't have; a knife up his sleeve. The knife was about as long as his forearm altogether, and it appeared to be ceremonial.

The bus left soon after this and he set off out the doors and towards the hills, along the highway. I gave him two minutes, then I sneaked out of the building behind him using my invisibility hat. If this guy had an ancient knife, he was no regular mortal.

He was going at a casual pace, so it was easy to keep up. Nobody knew where I was. Chiron and all of my friends at camp assumed I was with my father, while my father, Fredrick Chase, assumed I'd returned to camp. As I followed him, I remembered the dream I'd had two nights ago. The dream was what had brought my here, to the middle of nowhere in California.

* * *

_Six months. Six months since Percy had disappeared; kidnapped by the goddess, Hera. Six months of pain, desperation, and loneliness. Six months of endless searching and endless failure. I laid in bed, not believing it had been six months since that night. _

_As hard as I'd tried, I'd broken down without Percy. Rachel and Clarisse had tried to help me, but I needed him. Chiron had insisted I return home for a few months to clear my head, before returning to face Gaea. I reluctantly agreed and flew to San Francisco to stay with my father. _

_I stayed home, not registering at school, burying myself in research about the Romans and searching for the camp Jason had told me about. His memory was still really foggy when it came to this topic, and I had a feeling that as soon as he returned, the memories would come flooding back. _

_I fell into a deep sleep. Any dreams I'd had lately were nightmares and Tonight's were no different. I relived all of Percy's and my quests together in fast forward. I saw the eruption of Mount St. Helens, Percy's trip to Ogygia, the battle of Manhattan against Kronos. _

_We were lost in the Labyrinth with Rachel when the scene changed, and I found myself running in a fog. _

"_I don't have any spare change!" A familiar voice called out. I may not have been able to see a thing, but I could hear._

"_What? No Percy. It's me, Grover! Stay put! We're on our way to find you! Tyson is close, at least we _think _he's the closest! We're trying to get a lock on your position." Grover told him. I desperately tried to use my voice and call out to him, but my mouth remained shut; disobeying orders. _

_I heard Percy shout something else, but I wasn't paying attention as the fog thickened around me. I began to panic, thinking the short paradise was over. Then, I was running alongside him – the lost hero of Olympus; Percy Jackson himself. _

"_Thank the Gods!" I called out to him, reaching out my hand to him. "For months and months we couldn't see you! Are you alright?"_

_He stared at me in confusion and he whispered something only just loud enough for me to hear, "Are you real?"_

_I could feel the little hope I'd kept for months leave as the reality hit me. Percy Jackson, my boyfriend of ten months - four if you don't count the six he was missing, but I did – didn't remember me. Emotions rushed through me and I didn't understand it. _

_Only a millisecond had passed, but I began to feel myself dissolving. _

"_Stay put!" I cried, "It'll be easier for Tyson to find you! Stay where you are!"_

_The fog pulled me away and I struggled to wake up. I could feel the consciousness returning to me as a final image appeared. I didn't have a solid body in this dream, and I had the feeling I wasn't supposed to be seeing this._

_Percy was standing in a field that looked like a battle ground. He was facing something behind where I would have been and I heard a soft voice croon to him._

"_Juno can play her little games with Greeks and Romans, but in the end, you will be my pawn. You will be the key to the Gods' defeat."_

_My eyes opened, but not before I tore my gaze from Percy's direction to see what was surrounding us; the Berkeley Hills._

* * *

I was brought back to reality as we approached the Caldecott Tunnel. But instead of staying where he was, the boy decked out in purple looked both ways and bolted across one side of the highway to the grassy space in between the two different roads.

I couldn't figure out why he would decide to cross here, but my question was answered when I noticed two other figures standing against the wall of the tunnel, on which there happened to be a door. Unless you were specifically looking for it, you would never see it from the road.

The two figures, who appeared to be dressed in gold, bowed to the boy as he opened the door and walked through. Curiosity got the best of me and I carefully snuck closer to the road to study the two guards. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the gold was armor, like Jason's sword, and underneath they wore jeans and purple t shirts.

Purple shirts. The boy was wearing a purple shirt, and Jason had been wearing one too when we'd found him with Piper and Leo. The boy had also been carrying a knife.

I gasped and stumbled back as I realized what I had just discovered; the entrance to the camp. I'd found it. I struggled to pull out a _drachma_ to contact Jason.

I silently prayed to Iris, as I pulled off my hat and replaced it with a spray bottle from by backpack and created a rainbow. I tossed the coin and it disappeared.

"Oh Iris, please show me Jason Grace at Camp Half-Blood!" I begged. The rainbow disappeared and was replaced by an image of Jason, who was studying a map in the Big House.

"Jason!" I called. He looked up at me, startled, and his face showed worry. "Annabeth! What's happening? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

I was about to answer when I heard a deep growling. I looked over the image and I was face to face with a sphinx. I sighed and turned back to Jason after pulling out my dagger. I ran backwards. _Maybe I can get those people's attention!_

"Styx! I don't have much time! I'm about to get eaten by a sphinx! I found the camp!"

"Really? Oh My Gods, Annabeth! This is awesome! Where are you! Piper and I will fly out to meet you!"

"I'm in California! About twenty two miles from San Francisco! I followed a boy in a purple shirt with a knife who was muttering to a stuffed animal to the Caldecott Tunnel! The entrance is along a highway in the –"

I was cut off by my own scream as the Sphinx got in a good swipe and cut my arm. I dropped the spray bottle and the message started to dissolve. I could tell from the face he was making, Jason knew who I was talking about.

"Annabeth! Don't do anything stupid! We'll meet you there! Whatever you do, don't say anything to –"

The message dissolved the Sphinx got ready to pounce. She started growling again when something behind me caught her attention.

I risked a glance behind me to see two demigods, both adjourned in golden armor and holding strange swords I didn't recognize. One, who appeared to be bigger than the other, charged the Sphinx and began to duel it. The other, grabbed me by my uninjured arm and pulled me back.

"Come on, girlie! We need to get you through the borders! Seneca can handle this. Let's move!"

I was too shocked to do anything, so I let her pull me along, through the traffic and to the door before I responded.

"Wait! Who are you? Where are we? Where are we going?" I decided to play dumb. "And What…What was _That?"_

The shorter person, who appeared to be a girl – judging from her voice and appearance – turned to me. "Look, I'll explain everything, but we need to get into the boundaries now. Seneca! Let's go!"

The boy, Seneca, came running up and through the door. I quickly followed and the girl slammed it shut it behind me. We all took a moment before continuing to catch our breath.

We were inside the tunnel. I could hear the cars from the highway on either side of us, and torches lined the walls. I stumbled along behind them, pretending to be weaker than I was.

Seneca and the girl, who I learned was named Victoria, were whispering to each other as we walked. I only caught parts of their conversation, which included, "Hope the losers from the fifth succeed on their quest. We need all the help we can get." "Well, the new kid, Reyna seemed to trust him more than the others. I bet she knew him before she joined." And "Hope Octavian doesn't kill us for abandoning post and bringing her in." "Doubt it. If she's strong enough for first, he'll be fine with it."

"What do you mean, first and fifth? And who's Octavian and the new kid?" I asked, unable to control myself.

"Cohorts. There are five, first being the best and fifth being the worst. It'll be where you stay,"

"_If_ you stay." Victoria interrupted.

Seneca shot her a glare before continuing. "It'll be where you stay while you're here. The new kid was brought in three days ago. He was put in the fifth cohort,"

"Of course he was! The Lares were calling him Graecus!" Victoria interrupted again.

"And was ordered to go on a quest by Mars himself along with two other geeks from the fifth." He finished, ignoring her outburst.

"If he was in the fifth, why was he sent on a quest by A-Mars?" I asked.

"No idea. He wasn't the greatest Roman warrior. Fought in an unorthodox style, claimed by one of the worst gods…stuff like that. The only good thing the guy did was win War Games, once!" Seneca said. I was really starting to like this guy.

"As for your other questions, we are in the Caldecott tunnel on our way to Camp. I'm Victoria, legacy of Victoria, as you can guess by my name. My mother was a demigod daughter of her. This is Seneca, fifth generation legacy of Bellona."

"What's your name, Blondie?" Victoria asked.

"Annabeth. And don't call me Blondie!" I snapped and Seneca started laughing.

"You'll meet Octavian after we bring you to Reyna. He's a legacy of Apollo and Centurion of the First Cohort. He's also the augur of Camp."

The three of us exited the tunnel through a door, much like the first but nicer on the outside, and were face to face with a river. On the other side, were tall walls with watch towers. Warriors were in each of the towers, decked out in armor.

The river's water was rushing over rocks and fallen debris. I looked around, hoping to see a bridge, but to my dismay there wasn't.

"C'mon Annabeth. We're going to have to cross it." Seneca told me, and he and Victoria started going.

I prayed to Poseidon, begging him to help me cross it so I could see Percy again, and found the water beneath supporting me as I crossed, but it still looked like I was doing it myself. The river was about thirty feet across, so it didn't take very long to get over it.

People in purple shirts and armor began to come out from the walls to greet us. Seneca and Victoria both raised their hands in greeting and turned back to me. Both had proud smiles on their faces.

"Annabeth," Victoria introduced me, "Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 everybody! Love it? Hate it? Not sure just yet? Leave a REVIEW telling me what you thought, any questions or concerns, any suggestions for the future of this fic, what you think of Calypso making an appearance in the future HoO books (If she even tries to or does ruin Percabeth so help me! Anyone else hoping for a Leo/Calypso pairing now?), how you think Leo/Sammy are related, if you wonder 'Can Rick kill off Percy and/or Annabeth in this series because it's called Heroes of Olympus and not Percy Jackson and the Olympians?' (In the first series, Percy couldn't die because he had to be alive in the fifth book. Now?), and anything else you feel like I should know! **

**Hopefully I'll be posting Chapter 2, ASAP!  
**

**Hugs and Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews, likes, favorites, and subscriptions! I'm glad so many of you are liking this story! If you read any of my other stories, I promised you if we got to 17 reviews I'd update all my stories this week. Sadly, we didn't make that, but I ended up getting over thirty reviews for all of my stories. This made me super psyched, so I'm going to reward you anyway by giving you all the chapters!  
**

**Here is the update for this story, and tomorrow there will be an update on other! So keep an eye out for an update!  
**

**As always, reviews make me more willing to update so the more reviews the faster the update!  
**

**In other news, I'm considering a BETA reader for this story, and one of my other stories, _Compatibility_. If you're a BETA and you'd be willing to be mine, send me a link via PM with the URL of your profile and and which story you'd like to do. I WON'T be doing my stories _Family Week _or _Warriors of Chaos_, because I'd prefer to be the only one knowing what will happen until the update! So let me know if you'd like to BETA, within the next five days preferably.  
**

**Also, go to my profile and vote on which story you'd like more updates on! Currently WoC is winning, so after this week I'll probably go back to writing that. (unless something else takes the lead, like, oh I don't know, _cough _The Augur_, cough cough) ;)_  
**

**So Read, Review, Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

CHAPTER II – OCTAVIAN PoV

Ever felt like somebody is continuously watching you from behind, then you turn around and there's nobody around for miles? Yeah, I had that feeling my entire trip. From the moment I got onto the bus, until I entered Camp Jupiter.

After Jackson had left with Centurion Zhang and that daughter of Pluto, Reyna had suggested I return home and rest for the upcoming battle. As much as I disliked leaving my friends, camp, and New Rome, I'd agreed with her. I'd spent my day at home sleeping, sharpening my knife, picking the most worthy specimens that could aid us in the upcoming battle, and reading the auguries of the coming few days.

The bus ride back to Camp had been long and uneventful. I wound up sitting next to a blond haired girl, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. She alternated between taking in our surroundings and staring at a worn picture of who I assumed to be her and a dark haired guy.

This got annoying after the first fifteen minutes, so I pulled a notebook from my backpack that had the new important auguries I'd predicted, written in my careful penmanship.

_1. A death unleash through Hera's rage._

_2. The lost sea's wisdom will arrive._

_3. Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown._

_4. Truth unveiled by two who don't belong. _

_5. An unexpected hero shall save what is doomed._

The auguries made little to no sense, and they'd probably remain that way until whatever they predicted came true. I'd need to show them to Reyna as soon as I arrived.

The bus ride only lasted thirty minutes. I jumped up when the bus pulled into the station, bringing Mr. Longneck with me. I got off the bus and waited for it to pull away, making it look like I was waiting for a ride. I noticed someone get off after me. I realized it was the blonde girl. She was looking at me curiously, and I turned away. I began to pet Mr. Longneck with my wrist while I was waiting, hoping if I creeped her out she would leave. But she didn't and as the bus left, she was once again absorbed in her photograph.

I set out towards the Caldecott Tunnel, and I again felt like I was being followed. I checked to see if Blondie was tailing me, but nobody was there so I continued my trip.

Victoria and Seneca were on guard duty when I arrived.

"Hey Victoria! Seneca!" I greeted.

"Hi Octavian!" "Hey! How was the day off?" They asked, bowing to me in greeting. I bowed back before answering.

"Relaxing…I guess. I don't like not being here, especially when there's an army of monsters marching towards us." I pulled open the door as they nodded in agreement. "See you at evening muster." And I pulled the door shut behind me.

I walked quickly through the tunnel and across the Little Tiber. My pace quickened further when I entered Camp Jupiter. Few from the First Cohort were on duty here, so I received many fierce glares and looks, which I so happily returned.

Ever since the War Games with the Son of Neptune where someone had 'killed' Gwendolyn, people had begun to assume it was me. Some idiot from the Fifth must have started a rumor, but I didn't bother to correct them all by pointing out that not once in my life had I owned, let alone fought with a _pilum_. Therefore I couldn't have killed her.

The rumors, like so many others, along with the few truths had gotten me respect among the Legion, however. Even if it was mostly out of fear, the exception being the First Cohort, it was worth it to have the respect, especially with Praetor elections coming up.

Up until recently, I'd felt pretty confident I'd be able to easily win elections if it ever came to that. Then that…_Ambassador of Pluto_ had to go and bring Hazel in. He acted like I should be dead for blackmailing Hazel, but it was the only way to keep her quiet about my secret. She knew my secret and I knew hers.

I hadn't bothered to inform the 'Ambassador' that I knew his secret too. Maybe I should have let it slip to Percy about how many times he'd wound up saving Nico's life.

And when Jason had first gone missing, everyone turned to me to find out where he was. I'd spent two straight days making sacrifices and reading the auguries for any sign of Jason. When nothing came up, people began to point fingers and assumed I didn't want to find him.

It hurt a lot. My Cohort knew this and they felt it was within their duty to show their loyalty. They defended me, sided with me in fights, even bothered to beat up anybody who said something negative enough. But nothing changed.

I stopped at the First Cohort and changed to a blue shirt, jeans, and a white toga before going up to Jupiter's temple. I'd speak with Reyna later tonight, after the War Games.

On my way, I passed a street fight between two Legionnaires, one from the Second Cohort and one from the Fifth. There were about thirty or so others watching and cheering for their pick to be the winner.

I rolled my eyes and continued on my way, passing Reyna and her hounds.

"I need to talk to you later tonight. I have some new auguries."

"Very well. If the War Games end earlier tonight we can talk then. If not, meet me first thing tomorrow morning before breakfast." She ordered and I nodded.

"Going to stop that fight?"

"Yes. We'll need our strength for the battle and there's no reason to waste it fighting with each other."

I didn't say anything as I continued on my way up to the temple. I walked in the entry and clapped my hands twice. The bronze braziers that lined the dome ceiling lit with fire and I could now see everything. I threw my backpack to one side of the room and grabbed a blue stuffed turtle before heading to the altar beneath Jupiter's statue. With any luck from Fortuna, I'd be able to figure out what some of these auguries meant.

* * *

ANNABETH PoV

"Octavian." Seneca said. The boy who was hunched over the altar turned to look at us.

After we'd reached the walls of the city, Victoria and Seneca led me towards the _principia. _They explained we needed to get the okay from Reyna, the Praetor, for me to join the Legion.

We passed a group of campers, Legionnaires as Seneca called them, who were observing a fight. We didn't stop. We only continued to see Reyna marching down the road towards the group.

Reyna was pretty. She looked to be about sixteen with piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair in a single braid down her back. She wore a regal looking purple toga that was decorated with golden medals over polished gold armor. On either side of her were two large dogs that appeared to be automatons. One was silver and the other was gold. When they saw me, they both growled and got ready to attack until she called them back.

She'd told us to go see Octavian and have him check the augury. Seneca and Victoria both bowed as she hurried away, not giving us a second glance. Victoria told me not to be offended that Reyna had hurried away. Apparently there were supposed to be two Praetors, but the other – who was none other than Jason Grace – was MIA.

Octavian wore a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a white toga. He might have appeared scrawny to some people, but it was clear he was very strong. His blond hair and blue eyes struck me as familiar. Luke.

He stared at me for a moment, before turning to his colleagues.

"Victoria, Seneca, do you mind returning to First a little early? I need to speak to Miss…"

"Chase." I informed him.

"…Miss Chase alone. I'll bring her to evening muster as well."

Part of me wished that the two would say no; insist on showing me around like Reyna had ordered. They didn't though. They both nodded yes, mumbled goodbye to me, and left the temple - Octavian studying me; me studying him.

"So, do you have a first name, daughter of Athena?" he inquired. He didn't seem to be threatening me if I didn't tell him, but I decided it would be better to go with what he said.

"Annabeth…and what do you mean daughter of Athena?"

He startled me by laughing at this. Then he climbed down from the raised altar and walked over to a pile of what appeared to be dead animals.

"I'm smarter than you think, Annabeth. I'm also very observant. All these, along with my gift, help me know what I should as Augur. One of my auguries predicted "The lost sea's wisdom will arrive." Then another just a few minutes ago told me it had arrived."

"I still don't see how that connects."

He grabbed something from the pile and tossed it to me. It was a stuffed giraffe.

"I noticed you get off the stop, but I didn't see you pursuing me. You looked at that photo of you and that boy a lot, on the bus. At the time, I didn't know who he was. But just now, when you came in after the augury, I figured you had to be the 'lost sea's wisdom'. When I recognized you, I put two and two together. The boy in the photo is your boyfriend, and he happens to look an awful lot like a certain new recruit on _probatio. _A son of Neptune."

I gasped as he said this and pulled out the old picture of Percy and I that Rachel had taken of us right as we got to Camp Half-Blood last December. I wasn't even aware I had been looking at it. I wanted to demand to know where Percy was, but Octavian continued.

"Neptune is the god of the sea, and wisdom is Minerva's domain. Ever since Percy arrived, the Lares had been calling him a _graecus. _If he is Greek, then so are you, in this case anyway. So you, are the daughter of Athena and are dating Percy Jackson, the son of _Poseidon_; the lost sea's wisdom." He summed up.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded – mouth open, unblinking – before I stuttered, "You got all that…from sitting next to me on a bus, reading a sentence, and looking at me?"

"Observation was a huge key in this process."

I slowly began to clap my hands, still in shock that someone who wasn't related to my mother could be so smart.

"Incredible. Absolutely incredible. It's hard to believe that someone who kills teddy bears could be worthy of Athena in intelligence."

He gave me a genuine smile and a faint blush covered his cheeks. "Thank you."

"Can I see Percy now?" Hope and desperation filled my voice.

Octavian's smile faltered, and he walked towards me. He took the stuffed giraffe and walked back to the statue of Ze-Jupiter with his faulty master bolt. He raised his knife, but he couldn't do it and sighed. He set the knife down and tossed the animal next to his backpack.

"I'm a little too fond of that one." He said with a tiny smile. He was obviously trying to distract me. I glared at him.

He sighed again, but this time he looked disappointed and worried. "Sadly, you're too late. He left two days ago and won't be back for at least three. Mars ordered that he accompany his son on the quest to free Thanatos. Perhaps if you had been here, you would have been the third member."

So _Percy_ was the new recruit from the Fifth Cohort. I could feel the tears threatening to spill. He was gone because I'd missed him by _two _days.

My tears apparently meant nothing to Octavian because I was aware that he was moving around the room. He'd grabbed his stuff and put it under a table. He'd taken his knife, a Panda Pillow Pet, and a purple beanie bear before returning to my side. He offered me the panda.

"Percy introduced me to the species. Very good for determining auguries, but unfortunately you'll have to settle for a bear."

I grabbed the Pillow Pet and held it to my chest. It was these little things Percy did that always made me feel a little bit better. Octavian returned to the altar and slit open the bear. He chanted over the stuffing and I moved forward to get a better look.

Octavian had this aura around him. It was faint, but it was there. The aura was gold and lasted for another second, before it faded and he opened his eyes. He swiped his hand over the remains and they flew off the altar to the ground at feet of the statue.

"Come. Evening muster is in ten minutes and we should try and get you cleaned up. We don't want to be late."

I sniffed and tears stained my cheeks. "What's the point?"

"You need to impress the Cohorts if you want to be here when Percy comes back. Who knows, maybe you could be a new recruit on _probatio_ by the time he returns. Maybe even in the First Cohort if you can please Camilla."

"The First? Like with you, Victoria, and Seneca?"

He nodded and guided me out of the temple. "You'll also need Reyna's and the Ambassador of Pluto's approval, but they approve everyone unless given reason not to."

I noticed the bitterness in Octavian's voice as he mentioned the ambassador. We were passing Pluto's temple and I couldn't help but notice how many gems and bones were on the roof.

"Pluto has an ambassador? I would have guessed it to be Thanatos, if anyone."

"The ambassador, he's…interesting. He claims not to be a son of Pluto, but he acts just like Hazel, Pluto's daughter."

"Who is he? Would I like him?"

Octavian smirked before he answered me, as if he knew something important that I didn't. I raised an eyebrow and he continued.

"He's been giving me hell for making sure Hazel keeps a secret of mine. She has my secret and I have hers. He doesn't trust me, like Percy. Your boyfriend doesn't trust me either. But the ambassador doesn't know that I know his secret too. If he lives past tonight, you'll _have_ to still like him."

"Why might he not live?"

"You…_might_ just kill him when you meet him." He hesitantly told me.

I laughed because it was hard to believe that I'd intentionally kill a Roman tonight.

"And I'd kill him why?" I asked, smiling.

He took a moment to answer because something caught his attention behind me causing him to smirk.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He suggested, gesturing behind me.

I turned to see a girl in a white toga talking to a boy, whose back was to us, in a black toga. He must have been the ambassador. I didn't recognize either of them until Octavian shouted,

"Come meet the new recruit, Gwen, Ambassador!"

The two turned towards us, hearing their names, and I realized why I might end up killing him. My hand twitched towards my knife and the look on his face said he knew what I was doing. I put on the fiercest glare I could muster and unsheathed my knife.

"Want me to hold the panda?" Octavian helpfully offered, seeing where this was going, as the 'Ambassador' turned and bolted through the large gates. I was really starting to like this guy!

"Please." I said, handing it over. I proceeded to chase him and screamed,

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I SEND YOU TO YOUR DADDY DEAREST THE HARD WAY, NICO DI ANGELO!"

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review along with any suggestions, comments, concerns, mistakes, what you think will happen to Nico in the next chapter, and which Cohort you think Annabeth should be in! (Just so you know, it will not be the 5th so don't bother voting for that one!)**

**Hope to see you guys with another update soon!  
**

**Hugs & Kisses! ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! Here is the update I promised you, and I apologize for the time it has taken to get this up!  
**

**I also am going to tell you this. A main reason for this story, was for me to explain the stuff Percy didn't learn about the legion the way _I_ think it is. I am not changing the SoN at all. I am merely telling the same story, from a different PoV. So while Percy is on his quest, this is what was happening at Camp Jupiter.  
**

**If you catch any grammatical errors, please let me know in a review or PM! Hope you like it! Read, Enjoy, Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

CHAPTER III – ANNABETH PoV

That little son of a harpy. He knew! He knew where this camp was! I pulled my knife out and ran after Nico screaming. I'd ordered him to notify me immediately if he found something; anything.

Nico ran through the large double doors and I quickly followed. Inside were rows and rows of demigods all dressed in armor. There were five rows, and only those talking were talking to others in the row. When I entered, lots of people turned to stare at me, but I focused on Nico.

He was running in between the rows slowly making his way towards the front of the room. Nico may have been smaller than me so it was easier for him to dodge everybody, but I was faster and stronger. It also helped that he was wearing a toga.

I ran along the edge of the wall, easily hurdling myself over obstacles. I looked over to Nico as I passed him, but he didn't notice me. Everyone else in the room was whispering and pointing at me.

In the front of the room there was what appeared to be a stage. Reyna was sitting on a Pegasus the color of peanut butter next to her metal dogs up there. When I reached the side, I backed up against the wall into the shadows.

Nico ran right past me and up onto the stage. He tried to catch his breath while Reyna questioned what he was doing.

"Annabeth…is trying…to…kill…ME!" He screamed as I launched myself through the air and knocked him to the ground. I put my knife under his chin and I glared at him.

"So, _Ambassador_, when were you planning on mentioning this to me?" I hissed.

Nico didn't get to answer as Reyna jumped off her Pegasus and landed on the stage next to me. Her hounds moved forward so they were by her side. She began to speak. Her voice was low and powerful, but I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I don't know where you come from that gives you the authority to decide Pluto's Ambassador's fate, but here I am in charge. If you wish to remain in my camp, I suggest you follow my rules. Now release him."

I glared at Nico. Was it worth it to let him go? Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Octavian standing over to the side of the stage. He was subtly shaking his head back and forth. When he noticed he had my attention he mouthed "Let him go. Trust me."

I figured if I wanted to see Percy anytime soon, I needed to stay here. I pulled my knife away and stood up. Nico followed my example.

* * *

OCTAVIAN PoV

"Thanks Annie." Nico di Angelo snickered. Then Annabeth did the most worthy thing of the First cohort. She punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the Hades was that Annabeth?" He screamed. Annabeth just smirked and whispered something in his ear. Nico paled and backed away from her.

Reyna smiled a tiny smile and I could tell she liked the girl. I looked around at the Legion. I could see the other Centurions talking amongst themselves. Dakota was talking with Gwen, who would remain Centurion until Frank Zhang returned if he did return from his quest. Larry from the Second was talking to Salome who was nodding.

The Cohorts liked how she acted. She looked smart, strong and if she had something above the Ambassador, then she would be a great addition to any Cohort. But the thing that would hurt her the most was the fact she had no letters of reference.

Annabeth was keeping secrets. I was sure of it. I found this a little suspicious that two demigods would arrive at the legion within a week, both without letters. I couldn't help but notice her fingering a beaded necklace.

I had only seen something similar to hers once before, and it had been the necklace that belonged to her boyfriend. Percy's had had fewer beads than Annabeth's, but I figured some of them had to be the same. At the time I had wondered what they stood for, but I wasn't about to ask Jackson about them. Perhaps Annabeth would tell me.

I thought to my earlier conclusion; Percy Jackson dating Annabeth Chase. I'd overheard him mention a girlfriend to Zhang earlier, but it was hard to believe this was the girl. They were so different from each other. Percy Jackson was irrational, obtuse, and sarcastic. Annabeth was intelligent, careful, and prideful.

I wondered how serious Percy was about his relationship with Annabeth. He seemed loyal enough, but if Reyna was correct, and he was a veteran of war, then I wondered if he acted like all those Greek heroes who cast away those who had given up everything for them.

I refocused on Reyna who was patiently waiting on the stage for roll to be conducted. Annabeth stood a few feet away from Reyna, close enough she couldn't escape attention but far enough away she wouldn't be able to hear Reyna's conversation with Nico di Angelo.

After Camilla had completed roll call of the First Cohort, I waved her over. Camilla was a Legacy of Fortuna, but her father was Apollo. Like her mother, she could give you good or bad luck. It wasn't as severe, but if she wanted something, she usually got lucky. She also supposedly had a small gift of prophecy. We couldn't decide if she was predicting the future or if she was saying what she wanted to happen and luck took over.

Camilla marched over in her white toga that was draped over her gold armor. She had a bow and quiver on her back. Her red hair was cut into a short bob just below her chin and her green eyes seemed to take in everything. **(A/N: Remind you of anybody?) **

"Octavian." She nodded. I nodded back but didn't say anything. I just continued to watch the other Centurions. "What do you think of her?"

"Her auguries are good. She has a temper, knows what she's doing, daughter of Minerva." I whispered the last part, because there was no need for the other Cohorts to know that. That was another good thing about the First Cohort. We were the only cohort with Centurions in relation to Apollo, so we usually had an advantage over picking new legionnaires.

The other Cohorts could only take a guess of her ancestry, while we would know. No children of Minerva had grey eyes like Annabeth, so they wouldn't pin her there. Her eyes looked somewhat stormy at the moment, so they would assume she was related to a minor god.

"Letters?"

"None." Camilla scoffed and turned to walk away but I continued, "But _something _about her is upsetting the Ambassador. If we could figure out what it was, we could use it to our advantage."

Camilla frowned as she thought. A small piece of her hair that was shorter than the rest fell into her face, but she ignored it. "Advantage over what, Octavian?"

"Advantage in the war. Nico di Angelo is keeping lots of secrets, secrets that could help us. If she knows what they are, then we force him to help us." I reasoned, trying to avoid the better reasons I want her in the Cohort if I can.

"Is it even worth it? We are Romans, we don't need his help and we don't need her! I'm saying no and nothing can change my mind, Octavian."

She spun around and began to march so I took a desperate measure.

"_Graecus!" _I hissed at her and she froze. She turned around to glare at me, her green eyes furious.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" She threatened until she and I were inches apart, but I wasn't backing down.

"She knows the _graecus_. When she overheard his name, she claimed she'd heard of him." I wanted to point out the necklace, but even if she was this important, Camilla would never let a Greek join our Cohort. "She also has experience. She didn't just appear out of nowhere."

"So you want her here to find out what she knows?" Camilla smiled, thinking she figured out what I was getting at.

"Partially. I still don't trust Percy Jackson. I believe she's met him and that they are closer than she's letting on. Stragglers cannot survive on their own out there, so they band together. If Jackson has even heard of her, then I'm willing to bet he won't do anything stupid to the legion with her here."

Our conversation had gone from a whisper to near silent. I'd noticed other Centurions looking at us when we'd been talking for over five minutes after roll. Reyna was still debating something with Nico di Angelo, but it seemed to be wrapping up.

Camilla sighed. "Do you honestly think she's worthy of representing Rome in the name of the First Cohort?"

I nodded, before Camilla returned to her position in front of the First. I caught Victoria sending me questioning looks from her place. When I refused to answer her, she looked towards Seneca and I saw he was giving me pleading looks. I shook my head, ordering him not to. Not yet.

"Romans!" Reyna announced, all talking and movement halted immediately. "I introduce to you, Annabeth Chase. She seeks to join the legion. What do the auguries pronounce?" She turned towards me and I stepped forward.

I silently cleared my throat before announcing in a powerful voice, "After reading the entrails, the auguries are favorable. She is qualified to serve!"

The legionnaires shouted, "_Ave!"_

Reyna motioned the Centurions forward, Camilla from First, Larry and Salome from Second, Hank and Abigail from the Third Cohort, Verena and Martin from the Fourth, and lastly from the fifth were Dakota and Gwendolyn. **(A/N: I know, most of them aren't mentioned in the books, but I took the few that were and put them in. Then I chose new characters to fill in the spots. I felt that Octavian would know everybody in the legion because he's the senior centurion!)**

I stepped forward, ashamed of what I was about to do to Annabeth. I prayed to Lord Jupiter, Apollo, and Minerva that she wouldn't hate me after what I was about to do.

"Recruit, do you have credentials? Letters of reference?" I spoke in a clear voice, trying not to give away my intentions of recruiting her for the First.

She flinched under my cold gaze and I hoped she could forgive me. I wanted to show her it was an act, but I couldn't risk the other centurions seeing through it. Annabeth's face turned into a cute scowl as she appeared to be thinking.

"No, should I?" She asked, her voice extremely careful. I frowned but didn't answer.

"The recruit has no letters. Will any cohorts accept her?" Reyna asked when I still hadn't said anything.

"What's her heritage?" Hank asked. I saw the other centurions nod in agreement, all wanting to know who they were recruiting.

Reyna looked to me and I calmly said, "Undetermined."

Reyna frowned and began to study the girl. Annabeth remained where she was. After a moment, Reyna re stated. "Cohorts willing to accept the recruit step forward!"

Camilla stepped forward in sync with the other four cohorts. _All_ were willing to take her. This was going to be more difficult than I had hoped.

"Praetor? If I may have a word?" I asked. Reyna rolled her eyes, thinking I couldn't see, before allowing me to pass her hounds.

"I'd like to stand for the recruit and have her on _probatio _for the First." I said this loud enough that only the Centurions could hear.

"No way! Octavian you got the last powerful demigod!"

"What about us? We're all willing to take her as _probatio_, why only consider the First?"

"Do you know how long it has been the Third has gotten a powerful recruit?"

"Please? We were brave enough to take the Greek! We deserve her!"

"Greek!" She screamed. "What Greek?" She demanded.

This caught everyone's attention. You _never_ interrupted someone higher up than you. Nico di Angelo stepped forward until he was behind her.

"Annabeth, shut up! You don't know what you're doing!" He hissed quietly.

Annabeth turned and glared at Nico. It must have been terrifying, because both he and the entire fourth cohort, who was the only cohort to see her face, flinched back.

"What Greek?" She repeated, and Nico di Angelo shook his head frantically.

"Percy Jackson. Lady Juno brought him in the other day, claimed he was a son of Neptune! He wasn't worthy of the legion and yet we took him!" Dakota, who was clearly drunk, shouted.

Halfway through his sentence, a crumpled up piece of paper hit me. A few legionnaires snickered and I looked in the direction it had come from. Nico gave me a look, telling me to end this before something happened.

"And what if I don't, Ambassador?" I mouthed back. Annabeth was trembling in her place.

"Do it! I'll explain later!" He mouthed back.

"Why do you care, recruit?" Larry demanded.

"ENOUGH!" I ordered, interrupting the growing tension. "Praetor, you never answered. I am willing to stand for the girl."

Reyna thought for a moment before turning to Camilla. "Does your cohort accept her?"

I turned towards Camilla. Her decision would decide what was going to happen. I felt horrible for forcing this on her, but it needed to happen. If she didn't accept, Annabeth would be put into another cohort and there was no way I was going to be able to speak to her.

Camilla straightened and stepped forward. "My cohort has obviously spoken. If the Augur believes she is worthy of our cohort, then I will agree with him. We accept the recruit."

I smiled as I noticed the annoyed looks of the other centurions. They were upset we'd gotten yet another powerful recruit. They took my smile as a snarky reaction to their silent groans, but I was thrilled I would get to spend the next couple days with the blond haired Greek. I was actually quite fond of her. Perhaps we'd become good friends as long as the son of Neptune didn't return until her own decision about me was made.

"Congratulations, Annabeth Chase." Reyna looked at her with a proud smile on her face. Reyna had originally been in the Second cohort, **(A/N: Just my opinion! I figured being a daughter of Bellona with no letters, she'd be put in second!) **But she'd once confessed to me once that she would have taken on a thousand Greeks to be in the First.

"You stand on _probatio. _You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year's time, or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion, and defend the camp with honor. _Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_

"_Senatus Populusque Romanus!" _The legion repeated. Reyna gestured to me and Nico di Angelo guided Annabeth over towards me. Reyna then stepped forward and once again addressed the legion.

"Centurions, you and your troops will have one hour for dinner. Then we will meet on the Field of Mars for death ball! First, and Second Cohorts against the Third, Fourth and Fifth. I am also _pleased_ to announce the First and Second will have the help of some _friends_. Good fortune!" Reyna had struggled when she'd mentioned our friends, whoever they were. We'd never had anyone other than Lupa visit Camp Jupiter and her wolf pack never participated in the training games.

The cohorts broke rank and began to make their way towards the mess hall. The other centurions glared at me, but didn't say anything as they passed. I looked to Reyna and gave her a look that said _Friends?_ She shook her head and mounted Skippy. As she made her way towards the stables she mumbled, "Later, Octavian."

After Reyna left, only Annabeth, Nico and I were left. I crossed my arms and glared at the Ambassador. "You owe me an explanation, di Angelo."

"Says who?" He snarled.

"Me. I did what you asked in there; now tell me why I stopped her. Or perhaps, I'll have to go to Reyna and tell her _exactly_ where Hazel came from…" I let the sentence run off and waited for his answer.

"Look. I know, that you know where Annabeth came from. If you want to see your legion rip her to shreds for knowing and defending Percy Jackson, let her go in there and tell them how she knows him!"

"And what gives you the power to decide what happens to her?"

"She's my friend! I've known her for a lot longer than you have!" His voice got louder and I could tell I was beginning to upset him.

"Except now she is one of my troops. She is on probation in the First cohort of the legion and is no longer your concern, Ambassador."

Annabeth, who had been silent throughout this conversation, decided to speak up.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure I can make my own decisions. Nico, you've lost the trust I've given you and if you expect to have any of that back, you better start earning it. Now, I want to know everything that happened to Percy."

Nico smirked at me and took a deep breath.

"Later!" I interrupted. "We're going to be late and miss dinner. You'll want to eat, especially before the game."

Annabeth looked to Nico who closed his mouth and nodded. "I'll catch up with you later. I need to check up on some things." He mumbled and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Annabeth and I watched him walk away into the night. One of the Lares came up to him and began to explain something to him with extreme gestures. The Lares didn't particularly like the Ambassador, but he was the only one who could help them with most of their many problems.

"Shall we?" I offered. She glared at me before her frown turned into a smile. "Sure."

We began to walk towards the mess hall. "I'll give you an official tour tomorrow after breakfast. I'll introduce you to everybody, show you the city and the senate, and get you officially fitted for armor and weapons, of course."

"Octavian…" She hesitated, "Why did you volunteer to stand for me? Did you only do it because Nico asked you to?"

"What? No! I do not obey the Ambassador. I don't know how he became Pluto's 'Ambassador' but here, being the augur is a little higher ranked. I chose you because you're smart, strong, and obviously a worthy choice of the First cohort. You'll be a great soldier of Rome."

"I don't think so Octavian. I'm Greek, remember?" I smiled. "At least you're a nice Greek." I laughed and she joined in.

We walked into the mess hall. As the _aurae _flew around serving everyone, the war banners rustled. The legionnaires sat on low purple couches around golden tables. Everyone was switching places and talking with their friends.

I led Annabeth over to a table among the First Cohort. I normally sat with the centurions, but because I stood for Annabeth, Camilla and I were excused to sit with our friends. Annabeth and I sat at a table with Camilla and her best friend Eva. Seneca, Victoria, and my friend Pollux.

Our meals arrived in a moment. Annabeth's was a salad with mangos and berries and a strange blue drink. She stared at the drink for a moment, before forcing a smile to her face and turning to me.

"So, who are these friends?"

"Yeah, Octavian. I was wondering that myself. Who's going to be going helping us in the game?" Pollux asked.

"I have no idea. This was the first I've heard of it. Either Reyna's been very careful to keep it a secret, or she just recently learned of it." I told them, spearing a piece of chicken from my plate with my fork.

"Does it happen regularly? Having guests, I mean?" Annabeth asked.

We all shook our heads and turned back to our meal. Seneca, Eva, and Victoria all began to point out other demigods and legacies in the legion. Dinner went by all too fast because soon Reyna cleared her throat to get our attention.

The hall grew silent. "Now, I informed you that some _friends_ would be arriving and will be participating in the game for tonight. You are to treat them with the upmost respect. They will be staying in Camp Jupiter for another day, before they continue their search."

"Search for what?" Someone from the Second demanded.

Reyna looked uncomfortable as she debated to tell us, but luckily for her, she didn't have to.

"A friend."

* * *

**Ooh! Cliff-hanger! Who's it gonna be? Jason and Piper? Tyson? One of the search parties (I can just picture Clarisse leading one of those search parties, can't you?) Tell me in a review who you think it will be! **

**This was a longer chapter, just because I wanted to end it here, but it wound up longer than I planned. I hope you all liked it and expect an update soon!  
**

**Hugs & Kisses ~SexyPurpleBeast  
**


End file.
